Last To Know
by RozaAndDimkasDhampirDaughter
Summary: SongFic. After Last Sacrifice. Adrian's feelings and thoughts after Rose leaves him for Dimitri set to Last To Know by Three Days Grace. Rated for language.


_She just walked away, why didn't she tell me?_

I stared blankly at the woman who had been my girlfriend, Rose Hathaway. "I'm sorry." She said meekly. My anger grew, but I kept silent. Rose sighed and turned to leave, looking over her shoulder at me, sadness in her eyes. Good, I hoped the bitch was upset. She left me alone in my room, feeling more betrayed than ever.

_And where do I go tonight?_

I stood up, fighting my emotions. In a daze, I went to the first place I could think of: the bar. What better way to forget than by drowning my sorrows?

_This isn't happening to me, this cant be happening to me_

After downing several drinks, I only felt slightly better, but my sorrow was overwhelming. I had thought everything was fine before Rose had left on her latest quest. I should have known. I shouldn't have let _him _go with her. I loved Rose, and what had the Russian done besides break her heart? It made no sense. I took another gulp of whiskey.

_She didn't say a word, just walked away_

There were so many warning signs, I thought bitterly. Why wasn't I enough? I wondered with contempt. I spoiled her, treated her like a royal. Yet she'd turned her back on me sooner than I'd realized. I laughed bitterly. She never loved me.

_You were the first to say that we were not okay_

I wondered exactly how long this deception had gone on. Reconsidering, I decided I didn't want to know. I sighed and signaled the bartender for yet another drink.

_You were the first to lie when we were not alright_

When I saw them behind the car that day, so many pieces fell into place. Seeing them together tore my heart to pieces. Liar. Whore. I hated Rose so much right now.

_This was my first love, she was the first to go_

I had never been serious with any girls before Rose. Sure I'd messed around with plenty, but that was never serious. But I did still love her, even though I didn't want to. It figured, the first girl I truly loved had left me for her ex.

_And when she left me for you, I was the last to know_

I pounded my fist on the table and silent tears rolled down my face. They'd known. _All of them had known._ That bothered me the most. Lissa, Christian, all those traitors I called my friends _knew_ about the rekindling of Rose and her cradle-robbing mentor's relationship.

_Why didn't she tell me? Where to go tonight?_

I had probably taken 6 or 7 shots by now. I was desperately craving another, but decided I wanted a cigarette instead. I stepped outside to light the cigarette in my hand. I took a long drag off of it and glanced around.

_She didn't say a word, she just walked away_

Something caught my attention in my peripheral vision. The traitors themselves. Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian. One big happy family. I took another drag off the cigarette. Rose's eyes caught mine for a moment, I glared as hard as I could at her.

_You were the first to say that we were not okay, you were the first to lie when we were not alright_

Truthfully, I didn't want to act like a standoffish jerk to Rose. But betrayal stings, especially when someone you love betrays you. If you don't know how it feels, I'll tell you. It's like having a dozen knives plunged into your heart all at once, then when you're down, on your knees begging, you get kicked in the gut. You want to take a pistol to your head, because you already feel like you're dying. That's me right now.

_This was my first love, she was the first to go_

I hated seeing them together. Rose was so comfortable, so relaxed. I'd never seen her like that before. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't tear my eyes from as they walked. I couldn't help but think that as she walked away, she was taking my heart, in pieces, with her.

_And when she left me for you, I was the last to know_

I watched enviously as _he _took her hand. Listened with anger as she laughed loudly. I wanted to be the one holding her and making her laugh. He didn't deserve Rose. Along with my envy came anger. How dare she use me? She walked around like she was hot stuff, which frankly she was but that's beside the point. She had no regard for others, hence her ruthlessness on her mission to get all she wanted, including the Russian, that broke many hearts along the way

_I'll be the first to say that now I'm okay, and for the first time I've opened up my eyes_

I threw my cigarette on the ground, feeling like I didn't need it. I didn't need cigarettes, and I really didn't need Rose. She had broken my heart, that sting was going to carry for a while. But why should I spend my time getting drunk to forget her. She wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth anything. Hell, the Russian could have her. I didn't give a fuck anymore.

_This was my worst love, you'll be the first to go_

I realized moving on was the only thing I could do. I laughed to myself. She was just another slut that would play her stupid games. Well, I wasn't going to be caught up in it anymore. I refused to be caught up in it.

_And when she leaves you for dead, you'll be the last to know_

I was fairly certain people like Rose didn't change. So I would hang back in the shadows, moving on with my life. Anyone who would betray someone who loved her would more than likely do it again. And when it happened, I would be there to witness it. And I would laugh in her face when that day came.

* * *

Don't hate me, I personally love Rose and Dimitri, I just thought this song was SO perfect for Adrian when Rose breaks up with him. And I feel bad for Adrian, he got hurt so bad...Please review!(:

~RozaAndDimkasDhampirDaughter


End file.
